All Of Him
by angelically-devilish
Summary: RemusHermione Remus hadn't meant to do it. It's just that it had been so easy. She had made it easy. And things were going to change.


**A/N:** Hey all! So this fic came to me because some wonderful reviewer (I don't remember who it is & I don't feel like combing through my reviews to find out so if it's you, let me know!) mentioned that he/she noticed I made my Sirius character the hot-blooded, passionate one and my Remus character the sweet, sensitive one. So...this is my attempt at making Remus hot-blooded and passionate...while still maintaining that sweet aspect of her personality that we all love.

Also, if you haven't voted for **GrandeVanillaSkimLatte** on the Twin Exchange's January Challenge, do so soon! It closes February 20th! The title of her awesome Charlie/Hermione fic is **Tattooed Across Her Mind**.

* * *

Thanks, Amy. I don't know what I'd do without you.

* * *

**All Of Him**

Remus hadn't meant to do it.

It was just one of those unavoidable situations where he was sitting in the corner, minding his own business, when his life changed so suddenly that it took a moment for him to realize it had happened.

But in one night, everything had changed, and as he sat bolt upright in bed, his heart pounding in his ears and his blood pressure soaring to as-yet-unseen levels, he knew that what he had done would forever change the course of his life.

It was just that it had been so _easy_.

* * *

The crowd at the Burrow earlier that evening had been almost stifling. Ron Weasley's recent engagement to long-time girlfriend Tonks had sparked the celebration, and so naturally every person each of the Weasleys had ever known had been invited to partake in the epic revelling that rivalled any of the admittedly-numerous parties that clan of redheads had been known to throw from time to time. Remus had arrived early, as was his style, and an already-inebriated Arthur had thrust a tumbler of firewhisky into his hand whilst drunkenly admitting that he didn't understand where the time went, tears leaking from the older man's eyes as he watched his youngest son wrap his long arm around his fiancée and kiss her gently on the lips.

Remus had held back the urge to gag at the public display of affection and downed his drink.

Sidling to a blissfully-empty corner and grabbing the nearest drink to him, Remus had watched the party-goers arrive, formulating a plan in his head of how he could leave as quickly as possible while drawing the least attention to himself. He knew most of them would understand. It was the night before the full moon, after all. He was always a bit less social – well, less social than his normal anti-social self – before the full moon and loud, boisterous groups tended to make him a little jumpy.

Then, he saw her arrive.

She had changed so much in the ten years he had known her. Once an awkward little thirteen year old – gangly, but brilliant – Hermione Granger had developed into a curvy, vivacious, achingly sensual witch. Her body – which he hated to admit he had been concentrating on for longer than was appropriate – was clad in red that night. A low-cut, bodice-hugging, curve-enhancing little number that made his cock jump to attention. He could smell her from across the room – worn book leather, orange blossoms, and a hint of the exotic that he could never place – and his eyes followed her as she dutifully made the rounds.

She found Ron first, politely bidding him congratulations and smiling warmly at a slightly-sheepish Tonks. Even though her relationship with Ron had ended before it had really had a chance to begin, Tonks was always wary of Hermione, considering how close she was – and would probably always be – to Ron. Hermione, however, gave Tonks every indication that she had no designs whatsoever on her ex-boyfriend, and the two had been able to progress to a warm, albeit distant, friendship.

The twins pulled her away from her best friend and enveloped her in a hug which had Remus seething. Slightly flushed when she emerged from the redheaded sandwich, Hermione smiled slightly at them, shaking her head with a toothy grin when one – most likely Fred – said something invariably inappropriate to her. Rolling her eyes, she shook her head, patting them on the shoulders and turning away to find Molly.

The Weasley matriarch was, understandably, busy corralling people and making sure everyone was having a good time and stuffing their faces with amazing homemade food. Recognizing that an elongated audience with Molly would inevitably lead to being force-fed some piece of food, Hermione made her greeting brief, feigning interest in a snogging Harry and Ginny before making a quick escape.

The perpetually-attached newlyweds were able to disentangle themselves long enough to give the brunette a pair of warm hugs, exchanging pleasantries before their magnetic lips resigned Hermione once-again to her search. Percy was her next stop, though Remus had to chuckle at the fact that she did not spend much time talking to the bespectacled man. He supposed that Hermione didn't want to be sucked into a discussion about work – a topic that Percy couldn't seem to let go of even in social situations.

Bill and Charlie welcomed her openly after she had fought her way through the crowd to avoid Percy. They were standing with their respective partners – Bill with Fleur and Charlie with a plucky, drop-dead gorgeous Australian dragon tamer he had been dating named Amy Collins. Hermione spent a good amount of time with the quartet, and Remus decided it was probably best to bow out soon before he spent the entire party just visually stalking the gorgeous young witch.

"Hey, Moony, what are you doing sulking in the corner?"

Remus turned to see Sirius leaning casually against the wall next to him, and wondered how on earth the raven-haired pureblood could look so damn at home wherever he went. Having been brought back to the land of the living by the very same brilliant bookworm Remus had been following, Sirius had wasted no time taking full advantage of his newly-freed single status to shag any and every woman who looked his way.

"Contemplating the best way to make an exit without insulting the hostess," Remus replied, knowing that Sirius was the only person who would fully understand his need to escape the raucous gathering.

"Um…good luck there, mate. Molly's a complete mess. Probably won't let you leave until you've stuffed yourself silly and gushed over her little Ronniekins for at least an hour."

Remus groaned.

"I have nothing against the boy, but I hardly have enough adjectives available in my vocabulary to warrant praising him for an hour," he mumbled.

Sirius chuckled.

"Go borrow some from 'Mione. I'm sure she has a ton."

At the mention of his object of desire, Remus instinctively scanned the crowd once more for her. He found her pinned against the wall being interrogated by an inebriated Arthur, who had what looked to be a Muggle hairdryer in his hands. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Molly hastily heading towards them, her face seemingly focused on saving Hermione from her husband and his Muggle obsession.

"She's grown into a saucy little strumpet, hasn't she?" Sirius commented.

"Who?" Remus said as innocently as possible.

His best friend, however, could see right through him, and grinned cheekily.

"Don't play dumb, Moony old boy. I've seen the way you look at her."

Remus had the good grace to blush.

"She's become…quite attractive, yes," he said vaguely.

"Hmm…that she has. Sexy little witchling. Legs that go for days and that arse…"

"Sirius…" Remus growled, and Sirius shot him a triumphant smile.

"I _knew_ you wanted her," he said. "Go and have her then."

It was Remus's turn to laugh.

"What would she want with an old werewolf like me?"

Sirius shrugged.

"Beats the hell out of me, but I always thought she was a bit round the twist."

"Thanks, mate."

Sirius cocked his head to the side.

"You want her, don't you?"

"Does that matter?" Remus replied.

"Of course it does. Don't tell me you've never thought of…"

"Of course I've thought of it. My head has been a proverbial pantheon of sordid fantasies for almost five years now."

Sirius arched an eyebrow.

"Really? Do tell. I could do with a little sordid imagery."

Remus rolled his eyes.

"Don't you have enough debauchery in your life to sustain your lecherous thoughts?"

Sirius grinned.

"None starring Hermione Granger. Though, if you're not going to do anything…"

"Don't you dare," Remus warned, his amber eyes flashing warning and Sirius smirked.

"Come on, Moony," he probed. "What goes through that big brain of yours when you see her?"

Remus sighed.

"Nothing too inappropriate, I suppose," he said, testing the limits of his restraint as his head flew to the _very_ inappropriate images he had conjured over the years. "You know…romance and candlelight."

Sirius scoffed.

"Bollocks," he said. "I know you, Moony, and while you're a sap some of the time, I shared a dormitory with you for seven years, remember? I've heard the pants and moans that have come from your side of the room from young women who have made their way into your bed."

Remus swallowed hard as images of Hermione's naked, arching body floated into his head, her full lips parted in a look of utter bliss. He could almost feel her nails raking down his back as he surged into her, fucking her with wild abandon until her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she was screaming his name as she came around him.

"I need some air," he said, shoving his empty glass of firewhisky into his friend's hands and bolting for the door.

As he hurried blindly down the garden path, he collided with something and it wasn't until he had tumbled into the grass that he realized the _something_ was actually a _someone_ who was now laying in mindless giggles next to him.

"Really, Remus, I know we haven't seen each other in awhile, but if this is your attempt to sweep me off my feet I would hope next time you wouldn't take the phrase so literally," a husky, seductive voice said and Remus's eyes widened as he looked down at the object of his desire, her hazel eyes dancing with amusement as her hair spilled over the green grass in a halo of curls.

"'Mione," he said, jumping to his feet and offering her a hand. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you."

"Obviously," she said with a smile as she stood, straightening her dress and looking up into his face. "But I'll forgive you as long as I get a hug."

He gave a sheepish smile but opened his arms to her, trying not to inhale too deeply as her scent surrounded him. Her small arms curled around his waist and he had to think of several unpleasant things – not the least of which was Dolores Umbridge naked on a cold day – to stop himself from rutting against her warm, soft body.

"So," she said as she took a step back to look up at him. "What has you running out of the Burrow as though Hagrid's Fluffy is on your heels?"

Remus smiled slightly.

"I just…it's a bit hot in there…I needed some air."

"Ah, yes. That's the excuse I gave as well," she said, taking a deep breath and sighing as she gazed up at the starry sky. "Truth be told, though, I rather prefer these gatherings when there are less people."

"Are there _ever_ gatherings here where there are less people?" he asked.

She chuckled.

"I think that was precisely my point."

Remus looked at her, taking in the generous view of cleavage that her dress afforded him and trying to stop himself from looping his arm around her waist and pressing her against the nearest tree. There was something unbelievably sexy about her – a confidence that didn't quite carry to her appearance, thus making her stunning without her actually _knowing_ that she was stunning. It made his body ache for her all the more.

"I should…well…it's getting late and…with tomorrow…" he said lamely, trying to push Sirrius's suggestions of impropriety out of his head.

Hermione looked up at him.

"Want company?" she asked.

He blinked.

"I…sorry?"

She smiled ingenuously up at him, her face so innocent.

"It's just…well, it's not like Ron or Mrs. Weasley's going to miss me and I could use some intelligent company for a change. We haven't had a chance to talk in a good while since I moved out of Grimmauld Place so why don't I go with you? It's not like you're going to sleep or anything, what with the full moon tomorrow."

Remus let out the breath he had been holding.

"You want to come over…to talk?" he clarified as his brain started to formulate schemes of how to take advantage of her kindness in a way that would not have been perceived as particularly gentlemanly.

She laughed.

"Of course. What else?"

Remus decided not to say anything lest his mental filter fail him and reveal what he would have _liked_ to do instead of talking.

"I…sure. Why not?" he said.

"Great. Let me go get my cloak. I'll be right back."

Remus watched her go into the house before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes.

He was going home with Hermione.

Alone.

To talk.

The small fraction of rational mind he had left warned him that there was absolutely no way the situation could go well.

The lusting inner wolf, of course, ignored the practicality with an anticipatory thrill.

He was in the midst of warring with himself to just tell her that he didn't think it was a good idea when Sirius walked out of the house with Hermione by his side.

"I hear you two are going back to the house," he said with an easy smile, though Remus thought he saw a knowing smirk in the animagus's grey eyes.

"Would you like to join us?" Hermione asked.

Sirius chanced a glance at Remus before giving Hermione is most charming smile.

"I hardly trust myself alone in a house with you, kitten," he said, using the nickname that always made her blush but made Remus's blood boil.

She giggled.

"Stop it, Sirius. And we wouldn't be alone. Remus would be there too."

Remus shot his friend a dark glare, warning him that retribution would be swift and painful if he decided to take the discussion to a less than savoury location.

"I'm actually off to the pubs with Fred, George, Charlie, and that delicious little girlfriend of his. Charlie's bragged that she can drink us under the table and Fred, George, and I have decided to take him up on that challenge."

Remus groaned.

"So you're going to come back to the house pissed at some ungodly hour of the morning that's inevitably going to wake everyone up?"

"Who's 'everyone'? Harry and Ginny have already snuck up to Ginny's room for a shag and I have a feeling Ron and Tonks will be in no state to return back either. Plus, if my night goes the way I'd like, I won't be coming home until tomorrow." The older man winked at Hermione, to which she blushed slightly.

"Have a good night, Sirius," Remus said dully, once again resigned to an evening of sexual frustration and an intimate encounter with his own hand once Hermione left. "Please don't do anything stupid."

"I guarantee nothing," Sirius said before spinning on his heel and sauntering back to the party.

Hermione watched him and shook her head.

"I swear, that man seems to be getting more and more immature by the day."

"Women seem to like middle-aged, devil-may-care playboys with Peter Pan complexes," he said.

"I don't," she affirmed, looking into his eyes. "I like a man who knows how to put his experience to work."

Remus felt his heart stop, swearing he saw the glimmer of a smirk on her lips before she turned away and started down the garden path.

Once they reached the gate, they turned on the spot and apparated to the top step of Grimmauld Place. Remus, however, seemed to have forgotten just how little space there was and found himself pinned to the front door as Hermione fell gracelessly against him, her breasts pressing torturously against his chest.

"Whoops!" she said with a smile, looking up into his eyes as she pressed her palms to his shoulders, settling herself before taking a step back from him.

Remus had to wrench his clenched fist from the doorknob, where it had been gripping the brass for dear life to stop himself from crushing her closer to his body.

They made it inside without incident, but as Remus was heading toward the library, Hermione headed for the stairs.

"Come on," she said, grabbing his hand and tugging him after her. "Let's go up to the roof. It's a lovely night."

His body was a maelstrom of lust and confusion as Remus found his eyes glued to her shapely bottom as she dragged him up the stairs. By the time they reached the secluded rooftop, the werewolf was almost beside himself with burning desire, his self-control wearing dangerously thin as he watched her toned body lean against the brick, looking over the ledge to the street below.

"I always used to love coming up here. It's so peaceful. And the stars are so beautiful."

"They're not the only thing that's beautiful," Remus heard himself breathe, and as she turned to look at him, he felt a blush burn on his cheeks and he avoided her eyes.

"Remus," she said, her voice lower and huskier than it had been throughout the night. "I don't think I could possibly make myself any clearer to you, but if I have to come over there and rip your clothes off myself, I will."

Remus looked up sharply.

"What?"

She sauntered over to him, her hips swaying with womanly confidence and her eyes burning into his.

"Come over to talk? Really?" she asked with an arched eyebrow. "Tell me you don't want to slam me against the door and fuck me senseless, because honestly, Remus, I've dreamed of the moment when I would feel you inside me."

He blinked, and in the millisecond it had taken for his eyelids to shut and open again, she was right in front of him.

"Tell me, Remus," she whispered, her arms coiling around his neck. "Tell me your cock hasn't been aching to fuck my tight, hot cunt."

Remus didn't know what happened inside his head, but all of a sudden his lips were on hers, devouring her as his hands gripped her head, his fingers entwining with her soft curls as he pulled her closer, needing to feel her pressed against him. She responded with a moan, her tongue duelling with his as her arms tightened around his neck.

She tasted of brandy and chocolate and all he wanted to do was drink from her. He was a man starved – a man who had seen this oasis in his own personal desert and had convinced himself that it was a mirage. But he was not drinking sand as his lips moved over hers with a fierce single-mindedness. This was the cool, sweet triumph of forbidden fruit and by Merlin, he was going to have it.

The wolf within him reared in the face of potential conquest, and before Remus could stop himself, he had ripped her dress from her body, the beautiful red fabric falling in tatters to the ground. He pulled away from her lips, mortified by this aggressive behaviour, but her eyes burned as she kicked her shoes off, standing in front of him in nothing but a pair of black lace underwear.

This silent permission was all he needed before he grasped her around the waist, pulling her to him hard and kissing her once more with renewed fervour. She gasped, her hands moving to his collar and ripping his shirt, buttons flying everywhere as her fingers found his chest. He hissed against her lips as her nails scraped down his flesh. His body was one tightly coiled spring thanks to his furry little problem, and her touch made his skin sing with pleasure.

He spun her around, his hands on her hips as her back hit his chest, her hair tickling his skin.

"You planned this?" he whispered in her ear as his hands slid up her waist, spanning across her rib cage to cup her breasts. She let her head fall back against his shoulder as his fingers found her nipples.

"Not initially, but you _did_ make it easy," she breathed, her arms curling around his neck as his fingers made insistent circles around the straining buds.

"Did I?" he said, his tongue lapping at her ear and revelling in the shiver that ran down her body. "And I'm sure you think you know what you're doing with this unintentional seduction, do you?"

"I…what do you mean?"

He chuckled darkly, his fingers plucking at her nipples as his lips ghosted over the nape of her neck.

"You know what tonight is, Hermione," he said. "I don't suppose you know what that means for the young woman who happens to find herself naked and writhing against a restless werewolf?"

He felt her shiver again.

"What does it mean, Remus?" she asked softly, and the wolf within him smirked as he heard a tinge of fear in her tone.

"It means that if you want slow and romantic, you're not going to get it," he replied simply.

There was a moment of silence, his fingers still teasing her, before she spun around to face him, her eyes flashing fire.

"Fuck me, Moony," she commanded, her eyes boring into his.

Within seconds, her back had hit the door of the rooftop stairwell and his lips were sliding down her body.

"I can smell you, witchling," Remus growled, knowing somewhere in the back of his mind that he, the man, no longer had control over the situation. "You smell delicious."

The tiny scrap of black lace didn't stand a chance to Moony's seeking gaze, and Hermione nearly shrieked as Remus dove forward, his tongue making rapid licks against her straining clit. There was no easing into it, and Hermione's nails dug painfully into his shoulders, begging him to slow down.

The wolf, however, refused, the taste of her intoxicating him as he continued to lick rapidly at the tiny bundle of nerves. Her fingers found his hair, her body shuddering as she let out small cries. Thrusting his tongue inside her, Hermione screamed, her fingers wrenching at his hair and her hips bucking against his lips. Remus chuckled, running a hand up her thigh and sliding a finger inside her hot, wet core.

"Shit…Remus…oh God…" Hermione moaned as he started lapping at her clit again, his finger making slow, deliberate circles within her before curling upward to caress the tiny bundle of nerves inside her. Her knees buckled and she gave a loud yelp before bucking her hips against his finger, begging for more.

Moony was not so easily convinced.

Pulling away from her completely, Remus looked up at Hermione with a dark smirk, licking his finger and then his lips as she watched him through hooded eyes. Her entire body was flushed with pleasure. Her chest heaved and her lips – full and puffy – were slightly parted. Slowly standing, Remus pressed his body against hers and looked into her eyes.

"Do you want this?" he asked, the last shred of decent human compassion flickering through his amber eyes.

Her response was to rake her fingers through his hair and pull him into a deep, needy, passionate kiss, her hands moving down to hastily unbutton his trousers and push them to the ground with his briefs.

"Take me," she said, her eyes burning with need.

He spun her around again, almost shoving her into the door. He pushed her arms above her head, holding them there with one hand as he kicked her legs wider, wrapping his free arm around her waist. He could feel her body quivering with need, and he wasted no time feeding that need as he thrust hard inside her body.

"_Fuck_…" she moaned, her forehead falling against the wood grain of the door as he gave her no time to adjust to his not-unimpressive length. Remus groaned as his hips thrust brutally, holding her as he surged within her tight, wet heat over and over again, his lips sucking and nipping her neck.

"Do you like this, little witch?" he growled in her ear. "Do you like being taken from behind by an animal?"

"You're…not an animal…" she choked out, a strangled cry leaving her lips as his free fingers found her clit, making quick, skilled flicks over the pulsing flesh.

"No?" he chuckled. "Then what am I?"

"You're…_fuck_…you're _amazing_…" she moaned, arms struggling against his merciless grip.

"Don't fight, Hermione," Remus warned, kissing her shoulder. "You'll only stir the wolf."

"I'm not fighting…_shit_, Remus!" she cried as he changed the angle of his thrusts and hit a spot deep within her that he knew had her seeing stars.

He kept his thrusts rough and hard – just the way he liked it so close to the full moon – and she met him thrust for thrust, her hips moving back against him and her loud cries echoing in the dark night.

"I'm cumming…fuck, I'm cumming!" she moaned but he pushed through it, feeling the painfully-tight sleeve around him convulse as she came apart, his name spilling from her lips as if in constant prayer.

He brought her to her peak twice more before he felt her body sag, her movements erratic as her body shuddered and pulsed, exhausted from the onslaught of sensations he was putting her through. Feeling his own peak coming, Remus's grip on her wrists tightened, his fingers once more moving against her slick, wet clit.

"I want you to feel me cum inside you," he groaned in her ear, feeling an involuntary moan rip from her lips as he angled his hips even higher. "And I want to cum with you."

She let out a hiss as he started to speed up, working his hips as he manipulated her body, his free hand moving from her clit up her body, leaving traces of her along her skin. She let out a cracked cry as he gave her nipple a light twist, and felt her back arch and her stomach contract.

"God, Remus…_please_…" she begged, her head resting on her outstretched arms.

"Please what, sweet girl?" he asked, letting her arms go and letting his fingers slide down her back to rest on her hip.

"Please…just…oh _God_…" she moaned, her elbows slackening as she rested her entire upper body against the door. Moony howled within him at the sight of her bent over, watching as he surged in and out of her body.

Remus wrapped his arm around her waist, bowing over her body, as he thrust faster, shutting his eyes as he felt his pleasure start to hit. The change in pace seemed to push her overboard as well, and she clawed at the door as she screamed his name, her tight core contracting hard around him and pulling him over the edge.

"_Yessss_…" he hissed as his hips jerked, feeling his seed course up his shaft and into her sweetly gripping folds. His body shuddered from the feeling of release, satisfied beyond anything he had ever felt before and knowing that it had more to do with the woman who was panting against the door in silence.

It took a moment for Remus to grip the small shreds of humanity he had left, but once he did he was horrified. This woman, his former student no less, was almost frozen in place. She was naked, bent double, tiny scratch marks on the door upon which she rested. He stumbled backward, bowing his head into his hands, wanting more than anything to throw himself over the edge of the building for what he had done to her.

"Remus?"

He didn't dare look at her, but removed his hands as he tried to focus on something – anything – other than her.

"I'm so sorry," he said, his voice cracking with emotion. "I just…I told myself that it wasn't a good idea but I didn't say anything and now…you…"

"Just got fucked senseless by possibly the sexiest man I've ever met?"

Remus's brow furrowed. That was not the answer he had been expecting.

"Hermione, I…"

"Remus Lupin, I swear to Merlin, if you just gave me a taste of the best sex of my life and then decide to run away from me, I _will_ kill you."

His eyes met hers to find her standing in front of him – still fully naked – with her hands on her hips in a pose he had seen her wear often but had never before thought of as ridiculously sensual.

"I…"

Her lips were on his before he could say any more words, and his arms wrapped around her body, holding her tightly as he kissed her deeply.

She pulled away, her face flushed.

"Now," she whispered, leaning her forehead against his. "I think I could get used to having sex like this every month."

"I'm not usually like this," he warned. "I'm not usually this aggressive and…"

"Remus, honestly, I don't think I'd be able to walk if you were like this every day of the year."

He blinked.

"You want…to continue this?"

She smiled, kissing the tip of his nose lightly.

"Of course I do, silly. I've wanted to do that with you since…well…let's just say since longer than I'd care to admit."

He smiled, lifting her into his arms and carrying her down to his room.

* * *

It _had_ been easy. She had made it easy.

And things were going to change. But he realized, gazing at her bare, sleeping body next to him, that he was alright with that idea.

The memory of the night before made Remus relax, his pulse slowing and his blood pressure returning to a normal rate. He had shown Hermione the many different faces of himself _and_ his canine alter-ego, and from the screams she had contributed to the sounds of the night, Remus had come to the conclusion that she was happy – very happy, in fact – with him.

All of him.

His stomach rumbled with hunger, and Remus decided to allow his lover to sleep as he slipped out of his room to get some breakfast for them both. As he slid quietly into the kitchen, however, he found his ebony-maned best friend sitting at the table enjoying a cup of coffee, the same clothes he had been wearing the night before slightly rumpled upon his lithe frame.

"I see you had a good night," Remus deadpanned as he walked passed the relaxing animagus.

"Indeed I did. We ended up in a bar in Bristol. Had an interesting night at an inn with Charlie and Amy. But that's story for a different time," he said with an easy smile.

"I'll be sure not to ask, but I'm fairly certain you'll tell me eventually," Remus said as he lit the stove and went in search of eggs.

"That Aussie is a screamer," Sirius said with a grin. Then he cleared his throat. "Speaking of screaming, I had an interesting discussion with my Muggle neighbour as I was coming in this morning."

"Oh?" Remus asked distractedly, his head stuck in the pantry in search of tomatoes.

"Yes," Sirius said casually. "He asked me if everything was alright, because apparently there was a lot of screaming coming from the roof last night."

Remus nearly choked on his tongue, but covered it up by clearing his throat.

"Was there? I guess I didn't hear it," he said.

"No, I figured you wouldn't. So I went up to check."

Remus felt something akin to dread as he turned to see Sirius holding up the tattered remnants of Hermione's dress and panties in one hand, a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't these the clothes a certain Miss Granger was wearing last night?"

Remus opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, the door opened and Hermione stepped in, wearing nothing but an old button-down shirt of his that he decided looked infinitely better on her than it ever did on him.

"Morning, Sirius," she said, sailing past him to place a long, lingering kiss on Remus's lips. "Good morning, sexy."

Sirius chuckled.

"Moony, old boy," he said, standing with his mug. "I salute you."

"Yes, Moony," Hermione said with a knowing grin. "I salute you too."

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcomed!_


End file.
